


Solstice

by unfolded73



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-01
Updated: 2009-08-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfolded73/pseuds/unfolded73
Summary: Written for the LJ community then_theres_us, Prompt: Summer.
Relationships: Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 9





	Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community then_theres_us, Prompt: Summer.

Rose stood on the balcony of their hotel room and shivered, pulling a blanket tighter around her. “This was your idea of a summer holiday, Doctor?”

The Doctor grinned at her, undaunted, bouncing on the balls of his bare feet. “Rose, look at your watch. What time is it?”

She yawned, pushing her sleep-tousled hair out of her face. “That’s the other thing we need to talk about. It’s …” She squinted. “Half three in the bloody morning.”

“And what’s that?” He pointed over her shoulder, out over the ocean. Rose turned in the direction he indicated, taking in the faint pinks and oranges that were beginning to colour the sky. “It’s the sunrise.”

“It’s the _sunrise_ , Rose! At half three in the bloody morning!” She saw his arms spread wide out of the corner of her eye. “Scotland! The Orkney Islands on the summer solstice, and the sun rises at exactly 3:58 am, summer time, or 2:58 am Greenwich Mean Time.”

“You are, as always, a font of useless knowledge,” she said with a smile. “And all this extra daylight makes you a bit manic, you know that? And that’s really saying something.”

His arms came around her, long arms that squeezed her and made her feel warmer almost immediately. “Isn’t it brilliant?” he whispered.

They watched the sky gradually lighten for several silent moments. “Yeah,” she finally answered. “Brilliant.”

“The Earth is a wonderful planet to live on, you know.” His lips brushed the shell of her ear. “There’s always something interesting going on.”

“You don’t have to convince _me_.” Rose turned in the Doctor’s arms and burrowed into his chest. His dressing gown gaped open to his abdomen, and she found herself combing her fingers through his chest hair, inhaling his scent. “Right now,” she murmured, her lips grazing his skin, “since we’re awake anyway, I think there could be something interesting going on in the bedroom.”

His hand touched her chin, raising her mouth and capturing it with his own. “I think you could be right,” he said after a long, nonverbal moment.

“Mmm,” Rose hummed contentedly.

“Still think my summer holiday idea was naff?”

“I think I might like something a little more Mediterranean next year,” she said with a smirk, “but I suppose this is all right.” Despite the chill, she dropped the blanket and her dressing gown, letting the cold air touch her naked body. “Now come to bed.”


End file.
